Ecstatic Gamer Lovers
by ArchyArcanine
Summary: Ecstatic Gamer Lovers follows two childhood friends, Timothy, an Ampharos, and Alcest, a Gabite, that are both attending Aviloe College, one of the top game development colleges in the modern city of Aviloe. As the two progress through their second semester, they take their friendship to the next level. But their relationship is challenged as the semester gets tougher


**Chapter 1:**

The classroom door creaked open. An Ampharos stands at the door, his head lowered slightly. He had a dark brown satchel around his shoulder. He has a green fabric armband with a dark blue scale tied to it. He goes and sits at one of the desks with a computer in front of him. Moments later the door flung open, the room tutor span around to the load door hitting the cabinet. At the door stood a energetic gabite"

'Sup teach" the gabile uttered at the tutor, he approached the ampharos. The gabile had a galaxy designed backpack on one shoulder, unable to go on his back as of his fin.

"Tim! Sup bestie!" The gabile spoke happily to the ampharos

"hay Alcest.." The ampharos said less energetically.

Alcest the gabile sat next to timothy.

The two had been best friends for years, the two of them grew up together. Alcest had always been energetic while timothy was always shy. Both of them did not have other friends, timothy didn't need any more and alcest was happy with timothy as his friend. The two hadn't had fights that were serious or anything, they were the best of friends.

The two of them were attending college doing a course of game development. Many people took this course but one took the fancy of timothy.

"hay errr... alcest?" Timothy whispered to him

"yes bud?"

"i err… actually nah, err how was your weekend with everlyne?"

"oh heh it was… fun i guess" he said nudging timothy what was he gonna ask me

the two began their work… well timothy mainly, alcest was "working" while messaging his new girlfriend. Eventually timothy was annoyed with the constant beeping and vibrating and the giggling

"Alcest can we just do some work?" questioning alcest

alcest sent one last text and put it away "yea sorry bro, just you know what it's like with girls" he smirked

"right the work…" timothy started to say. No i don't know alcest..

the pair began their work on their games. it was the first week of their second semester at Aviloe College. after a few months of making their assets they are finally making the game that will hopefully let them complete the course.

The day ended and the two went out to grab a bite to eat.

"by the way timothy… i invited someone to come and eat with us" alcest said turning to timothy

 _let me guess.._ as he said that to himself a soft and feminine voice came from timothy making him jump around.  
"hiya tim tim" it was alcest's new girlfriend, everlyne. she was a slightly bigger than average vulpix. she had a birthmark on her right ear, and a silky, white bow on her other ear. she smiled happily at alcest and timothy

"hay.." he wasn't annoyed she came along but just wanted to have time with his best friend. "so where to alcest?"

"hmmm…. maybe that nice pizza place near the college campus?" he suggested to timothy.

"i guess, it better have that fish one this time" timothy said, his mouth watering.

"you're one weird guy tim tim" everlyne said, giggling.

The three headed off to the nearby pizza restaurant, everlyne and alcest ahead, timothy staying behind. They enter the pizza restaurant, alcest and everlyne rush off to the table and sit next to each other, timothy follows sighing. he joins them at the table, then shortly by a waitress.

"what can i get you guys?" the young waitress leaned on the table. she was a young vaporeon in a cosplay maid dress.  
"i'll have the" Timothy was cut off by the couple sitting opposite him.

"we'll have the large pepperoni pizza please"

"okay, what about you cutie" she was looking at timothy.

"oh err, just a medium mozzarella and herb pizza please" he smiled fakely.

"okay, here are the drink menu's, order them at the bar" she hands one to each of them, but timothy's has a piece of paper attached to it. the waitress trots off, winking at timothy.

"ooooh, tim's got a crush " alcest joked with him

"huh, what?" he was puzzled

everlyne laughed loudly "tim tim she was hitting on you and even gave you her number, don't be dense, bud."

"oh, i guess she was cute?" he said wearily.

"i guess? tim tim you and her would make a cute couple" everlyne said daydreaming.

The waitress soon returned with the pizza's "here you go, and here you go" she put the pizza's down and leaned over to timothy "i'll be on break soon cutie" she gave him a peck on the cheek. she trots off giggling.

"see dude!" alcest said happily "my bro has some style."

"i didn't do anything though" he sighed.

The three eat their pizza's and leave. the waitress is waiting outside.

"finally" she said, relieved. she had a crimson scarf around her neck, even though it wasn't cold outside, she had a green large bow on her tail.

"tim we will go to my house, you seem busy anyway" alcest says "bye bro!"

 _don't leave me like this alcest.._ he thoughts were soon interrupted

"so tim is your name then? well i'm Rei!" she said smiling, cutely.

Tim thought he would try with Rei even though he wasn't that into her. she was cute but he didn't feel attracted to her.

The two of them got to timothy's house. he lived in an apartment for cheap rent. as he is 18 he works while not at college to live here alone.

"not a too shabby apartment tim" Rei said looking around.

timothy walked in behind her shutting and locking the door "Yea i guess i can just pay the rent with my job and college"

she nods in understanding "Yea except i earn crap pay and can't move out," she enters the living room and slumps on timothy's couch "oh my god, this is so comfy!"

Timothy sits on the couch near her "so what do people do like… this?"

Rei giggles "heh you think we are gonna," she leans in and whispers something lewd into his ear "i'm guessing yes"

timothy nods slightly "i guess yea, i just don't feel like it…" he looks down slightly

"it's okay tim, we can just hang for now" rei lays her head on your lap.

"i guess that's okay Rei, my friend is always with his girlfriend" timothy sighs

"well people are like that in relationships, they want to spend every moment together and accidently ignore others" Rei explained

The two of them talked into the early hours until they both fell asleep on the couch...


End file.
